1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, in particular, a vehicle including first and second rotating electrical machines.
2. Description of the Background Art
A hybrid vehicle including an engine and first and second motor generators (rotating electrical machines) as a driving system has been known. In such a hybrid vehicle, when the driving system has a malfunction, retreat traveling control may be performed depending on a location of the malfunction. The retreat traveling control is control for continuing traveling temporarily, rather than stopping the vehicle immediately. Accordingly, the driver can retreat the vehicle to a safe place or can move the vehicle to a repair shop. For example, a hybrid vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-235750 includes retreat traveling control means provided in preparation for occurrence of abnormality in output of the second motor generator.